New Home, New York 2: Holy Crepe!
by Agang11
Summary: Test and King families glo to Paris...  That's it.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

I suppose you deserve an explanation to the prologue back there, well, the Test family were trying to figure out what they could do for their end-of-summer-break vacation.

Johnny wanted to go to Rome and see the weapons that the Spartans had used, but Mr. Test said it was too violent. Susan wanted to go to Tokyo and see the cool technology, but Mr. Test said it was too expensive. Mary wanted to go to Paris and bring Aran, but, of course, Mr. Test yelled "NO! I will not bring that rich doof with us on the trip and that is **FINAL**!"

Then Aran, who had heard everything, walked in and said "Well this 'doof' will pay for your trip, on one condition."

"What's your condition?" groaned Mr. Test.

"My condition," Aran replied, "is that you let Aros and I come for the trip, and we go to Paris."

It was a tough decision, but 4 hours later they were all packed and at the airport.

"I can't believe we're going to **FRANCE**!" exclaimed an angry Johnny, "I mean come **ON**! Those people eat **SNAILS** for crying out loud! How great can it be?"

"You might get to meet a French babe who won't understand anything you're saying (not like we do though)." replied Aran.

"What's so good about that?" asked Johnny. ""She'll be the first girl you ask out who won't beat you up and/or laugh in your face." Aran replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, Johnny was so excited to get there he wouldn't stop asking are we there yet, until Susan duct taped his mouth shut 30 minutes BEFORE they got on the plane. Soon the flight attendant called their flight number and the Test/King family vacation would begin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I suppose you deserve an explanation to the prologue back there, well, the Test family were trying to figure out what they could do for their spring break vacation.

Johnny wanted to go to Rome and see the weapons that the Spartans had used, but Mr. Test said it was too violent. Susan wanted to go to Tokyo and see the cool technology, but Mr. Test said it was too expensive. Mary wanted to go to Paris and bring Aran, but, of course, Mr. Test yelled "NO! I will not bring that rich doof with us on the trip and that is **FINAL**!"

Then Aran, who had heard everything, walked in and said "Well this 'doof' will pay for your trip, on one condition." "What's your condition?" groaned Mr. Test. "My condition," Aran replied, "is that you let Aros and I come for the trip, and we go to Paris."

It was a tough decision, but 4 hours later they were all packed and at the airport. "I can't believe we're going to **FRANCE**!" exclaimed an angry Johnny, "I mean come **ON**! Those people eat **SNAILS** for crying out loud! How great can it be?" "You might get to meet a French babe who won't understand anything you're saying (not like we do though)." replied Aran. "What's so good about that?" asked Johnny. ""She'll be the first girl you ask out who won't beat you up and/or laugh in your face." Aran replied sarcastically. Suddenly, Johnny was so excited to get there he wouldn't stop asking are we there yet, until Susan duct taped his mouth shut 30 minutes BEFORE they got on the plane. Soon the flight attendant called their flight number and the Test/King family vacation would begin.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_It was about 3:02 in Paris, France. Right now the kids (everyone but Mr. Test… Duh!) were in the world famous art museum: the Louvre. "So what," exclaimed Aros while looking at the Venus de Milo, "it's just a bunch of naked people with no heads or arms!" _

_That sentence got them kicked out of the Louvre. "Nice job Aros!" exclaimed Aran sarcastically, "You just had__ to eat the bowl of fruit painting and insult the statues!" "Don't forget when I threw that chili dog at the Mona Lisa when she ignored me when I asked her to stop staring at me." Eventually they got to a restaurant called Le IROC [International Resider (House) of Crepes]. But Aros, of course, got them kicked out by 1st__ insulting the waiter by saying his Crepe had boogers (it was mint chip ice cream) in it, and 2__nd__ Aran tried apologizing in French for Aros. What he __**TRIED **__to say___was "Sorry for my brother insulting you." what he **DID** say was "Your mother smells like a block of goat cheese!" And that's why Aran isn't talking to Aros **and** has a black eye!

When they got back to the hotel Mary and Aran went down to the eating area to talk. "So, Mary, what do you want to do tonight?" asked Aran. "Well, isn't there a restaurant below the Eiffel tower?" replied Mary. "How's 6:30 for you?" asked Aran. "It's a date." replied Mary. But as they walked away to get ready though, Mr. Test, sitting at the booth behind them, was plotting to destroy that "rich doof" once and for all!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Aran and Mary got ready, Mr. Test was busy trying to find the right store to buy a weapon. "I've only got $35.19, now all I need is a store that sells weapons for less than $35.19." said Mr. Test hopelessly. A few seconds later he saw a store called "Le store that sells weapons for less than $35.19" he went in and settled on a sniper for $14. He paid for it, but before he left the clerk asked him "Hey, are you going to try and kill some rich teen who's dating your daughter?" "Maybe." replied Mr. Test as he dashed out the door.

Well that's the story of when the Tests and Kings went to Paris, oh, and if you want to here the ending just reread the prologue.


End file.
